Star Screams
by Lady Savage
Summary: One-shot, sequel to Star Song. "Miss Edith tells me secrets. She listens in to peoples hearts, thump-THUMP thump-THUMP, and then she whispers them in my ears like a little birdy."


**A/N:**_ What's this, you ask? Another one-shot? The answer; yes. Not my only fic with a rating this high (and the only reason it's not higher is because the Drusilla perspective remains) but it is certainly my first sex scene. Ooh, something naughty. Oh, and if it doesn't make sense, it's Dru's fault, not mine. The structure of this is… a little surreal to say the least. After all, this is more prequel than anything. IT IS NOT NECESSARY TO HAVE READ STAR SONG TO UNDERSTAND THIS, but it would probably help._

**Disclaimer:**_ I did something naughty. Even a little dirty. Just think of this as my eensy weensy version of season 6. With different characters, a different plot, different focus, different themes, more of a prequel than a story in it's own right… come to think of it, this isn't a whole lot like season 6.Um, I did get this done a while ago but my PC and I have been having... disagreements. I do have a few things in the works, as well as the final piece to my Star Series (which is very, very long.Saga long, in point of fact)being done currently, so hopefully I'll have more stuff for you soon._

**XXX**

**Star Screams**

Miss Edith tells me secrets. She listens in to peoples hearts, thump-THUMP thump-THUMP, and then she whispers them in my ears like a little birdy. Miss Edith is very clever, because she tells us the secrets of people without hearts, all quiet now. Miss Edith chitter chatters all the time now, telling me all sorts of secrets.

Our Pixie is strong. Even when she was Mummy's baby she was strong. Not as strong as Mummy, but she was lots stronger than all the other children. She made them scream and scream and scream, just so Mummy could dance. Our Pixie loves her Mummy ever so much.

My Pixie is happy now. She gets a grumbly tummy, grrr, but now she can fill all the empty places inside. Her Mummy is everything to her, and she is everything to Mummy, just like Daddy and Grandmummy. All the wicked, wonderful things.

She learned how to trick the boys and girls into letting her play very quickly. My Pixie is a clever girl. She learned all sorts of tricks and games. She learned fast. She could be sneaky, she could be brutal. She had nimble fingers and a skilful tongue. She learned how to play with boys. She learned how playing different games made blood taste different.

Miss Edith whispers to me about the fear Pixie brings, just like Daddy used to, like my Spike used to. All the nice people and all the naughty people shake in their beds. It's because our Pixie is so special, so delightfully clever. The peepers told their angry girls with pointy sticks to stay away from Drusilla's Pixie, that she's not safe for them, rend and tear.

I hum and sway, the stars sing loudly tonight. My eyes follow my Pixie's curves, so soft, hard, silky, milky. Drops of crimson, blood, dot her body, so tasty. All of it belongs to dinner, not the man chained to our bed. He would be pretty with blood on him too, but he isn't pale and delicate and he's big like Daddy was.

Pixie slides her hand down his chest and rumbles, full of naughty thoughts, our Pixie. We know she smiles at him, licks her pretty lips with her wriggly pink tongue that slithers like a snake, hisssssss. She has dainty red nails, paint not blood, not as tasty, don't eat the paint Dru, but it looks like blood.

Pixie takes after Drusilla's Spike. She killed herself a nasty little Slayer. It wanted to spoil their fun. Pixie took the icky Slayer's wicked little stake and put it through her eye. Drusilla remembered when Spike killed his first Slayer, and she and her Pixie drank the Slayer down together and played in the blood.

The green and black that makes my Pixie up makes her very special. I had to protect her from the wriggling worms trying to get into her head. My Pixie is unique. Miss Edith whispered to me that Pixie was so unique that even the sticky sunlight girl had heard about her, was looking for her. Miss Edith said that the sticky sunlight girl didn't know who Pixie was, though.

The sticky sunlight girl didn't play fair. She used lots of eyes and hands to look for Pixie, when Pixie and her Mummy only had each other. She used the Fire Tree and the Sad Princess and the Grey Lady and the Old Owl and the Empty Man. It was the Empty Man who found them. It was the Empty Man who Pixie found.

Pixie smelled him and she remembered. We hunted him for a full moon, watching him like Daddy used to. He made our tummy swirl. There was nothing inside him anymore. The Demon Girl was gone, ripped away, and all his tears had come out. On the top the Empty Man smiled and one eye twinkled, but he was dead inside. This made Pixie a little bit sad. Nothing should be empty, she said.

Pixie used to cry, all alone in the stars, too old and too young, not real, empty inside. Now she is filled with the noisy, swirling black. The silly children think the black is the empty, but it is the white that is empty. It is why the white burns, sizzle scorch. No passion, no pleasure, no fun. It's why Daddy used to be stuck between, no bikkies, no milk.

We tell Drusilla how Pixie used to cry, quiet and empty. No matter how white Pixie tried to be, Pixie was always green. The sticky sunlight girl never listened to our Pixie, not white enough not black enough, not enough, never enough. Now our Pixie screams and yells and makes pretty mayhem and invites everyone to her tea parties.

"Come on," Pixie murmurs huskily. She has no clothes on and the naughty man has to look no matter how hard he makes himself not. Drusilla's Pixie is special, so special she screams black and green, makes everyone look. She's beautiful. "It's okay to look, to like it."

We giggle. The boy wants to but he doesn't, yes no I don't know. Silly man. My Pixie wants to play, and Drusilla gives her Pixie what she wants. Our Pixie puts her cool hands on his warm skin and looks at me, and I smile. I do so love it when Pixie invites her Mummy to play her games.

I shimmy and I shake and the dress slides down to the floor, nothing underneath. We're all being naughty now, no clothes for anybody. We dance over to Pixie and rub her neck, her arms, with long, smooth fingers. Drusilla's tongue wets Pixie's neck, right where the filthy boy bit her before he became Drusilla's Pixie.

Slowly sliding hands all over my Pixie, soft skin, firm skin. My teeth scrape her neck, scratching, hurting so good. Cool fingers grip hard, pleasure and pain and other wonderful things, lots of pretty purple bruises there tomorrow.

Miss Edith says the sticky sunlight girl is sad about this most of all. She heard about my Pixie, and now she knows that Drusilla has stolen something from her. This makes Drusilla cross. After all, the sticky sunlight girl took her Daddy and her Spike. This makes Pixie mad too. Miss Edith says that Pixie can't be as happy as Drusilla because of the sticky sunlight girl, and we tell Drusilla that she must protect our Pixie until she can stop the sticky sunlight girl.

Drusilla cups one small breast, nipple pressing into palm, and seductively rubs her Pixie's body. Lust fills the air, making Drusilla giddy. The man chained to the bed opens his one-eye wide. He only wants to watch now. The little voice saying no, don't look is gone.

We watch as Pixie slides her chilly hands over his burning skin, her lewd giggle makes us quiver with delight. We don't need Miss Edith to tell us that our Pixie has such delightful ideas for the man.

Pixie grasps his turgid flesh tightly, and they both moan. She slithers up his body and slides him inside her with a shudder. His arms pull tightly at the chains and he groans in pleasure. I start to slide my hands up his stomach as Pixie rides him like a pony, up and down, up and down.

We watch Drusilla lick his salty neck, delighting in his mews and pants, scratching his chest just enough to be fun. His lust fills the air, making the vampires dizzy. He pants and thrashes weakly as Pixie grinds her hips into his, around and around, faster and harder.

I bite his neck, taste his blood, as he screams in pleasure, screams in pain. Not much, we don't want to break our new toy, just a taste, a nibble. I sway to my Pixie and bite her pouting lower lip hard, taste her blood too. Share his blood. Her eyes go a darling yellow and her teeth come out to play. She wriggles down a little and nuzzles his neck.

The scent of his arousal is spiked with guilt and loathing, it tastes thick and yummy. He lets out a hoarse sob and tries not to look at Pixie. Silly boy, it's too late to play that game now, the rules are set and nobody can change them.

Miss Edith whispers about a terrible secret. She tells me about a not-Daddy that isn't the Angel-beast. I tell Drusilla about a not-Spike that isn't little grey William, trying to catch the burning baby fishes. Miss Edith tells Drusilla that this is a big secret, hush, don't say a word. Not even the sticky sunlight girl knows this secret yet but she will, when the not-Daddy and not-Spike go to her.

The man whimpers even more when Pixie puts her teeth away, she doesn't want to break our new toy either. We want this one to last a long time. "Oh God, what have I done?" he mutters brokenly, his brown eye dark with emotions. "I'm so sorry, Dawnie."

"Shh," she croons to him, caressing him to hardness again. "It's okay, Xand."

Miss Edith whispers very quietly now, so hard we use all our ears to hear her, like a mousy, squeak. Her little whisper voice warns Drusilla about the Fire Tree, warns her that the Fire Tree wants to put a burning white into Pixie's beautiful turbulent black-green, a white that doesn't belong, a burning white. She wants to take Pixie away for the sticky sunlight girl. But we know. We know what they are trying to do. We know what to do with nasty little thieves. We cut off their hands, chop. When the Fire Tree tries to put a nasty burn into our precious Pixie, I'll be waiting. I shall show them what happens when they try to take my Pixie.

**XXX**

**A/N:**_ Yep. That was more surreal than my usual. Darker too, by far. Potentially more erotic, I'm not sure. I chose the order of the paragraphs after I wrote them. Still, this is a precursor to the eventual story Star Symphonies. I like writing my more light-hearted stuff, but I want a story in every genre and I'm on my way to doing it. If you liked this, leave a review. After all, it was all the nice reviews of Star Song that got me to write this at all. Still, this was experimental for me in a whole bunch of ways. REVIEW, and let me know what you liked and what you didn't._


End file.
